Perfect Not Broken
by Coffee-Order
Summary: TRADUCCION de Mittenconfetti-¿Has visto a mi novio? Él tiene una linda historia que le gusta contarme, una muy hermosa, y quiero saber cómo termina. Pregúntale como termina; no lo sabe. La única manera de la podre descubrir cómo termina es si me quedo aquí con él, si lo dejo sostener mi corazón, si escucho sus nuevos comienzos.


**_Nota de la traductora:_**

**Hola!**

**Pues, me he ausentado...pero aquí traigo una nueva historia (aunque no es mía). Es una traducción (la primera que subo, he hecho otras pero me salieron fatales fatales).**

**La historia se llama "Perfect not Broken" de la autora_ Mittenconfetti_, ella me dio permiso de hacer esta traduccion por tumblr, esta_ autorizada :) ._ La poden encontrar en Livejournal (no se si tiene fanfiction) y en tumblr.**

**Personalmente me encanto ****muchísimo. Es MUY triste, avisados. Yo solo he llorado con 3 fics, este es uno de ellos ù-u .Creo que hay unas faltas ortográficas, lo siento. Intente hacer lo mejor posible, lo juro :)**

**Disfruten, preparen los pañuelos.**

**PD: agregue algunas palabras y cambien otras para que se viera mejor en español, pero la idea sigue siendo exactamente la misma que cuando estaba en ingles xoxo**

_**Nota de la autora (Mittenconfetti):**_**(esto fue lo que escribió cuando lo publico, me da pereza traducirlo pero aquí esta :) )**

**This was inspired by the most beautiful piece of acting I have ever seen, in which I was reduced to sobbing and babbling nonsensically for hours trying to explain what I had just witnessed. It was so gorgeous that I needed to write the second I saw it. There were no words in the piece and—oh god, I need to stop.  
Anyway this is my first Klaine piece and I'm very nervous about it and it's horribly angsty and I really hope you all like it, because I really like all of you.**

* * *

"Blaine está enfermo." Ellos le dicen, y él piensa que está bien, sí, lo sé. Puedo controlarlo. Porque Blaine ya ha estado enfermo por un tiempo y realmente no necesitaba un medico profesional para agregar eso a la lista. Blaine toma su mano mientras revisan las opciones de tratamiento a pesar de que ninguno de los dos son realmente consientes de lo que está pasando . Kurt desliza su tarjeta para ordenar la medicina y eso es todo, Blaine está enfermo y ahora hay unas recetas médicas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Blaine se lo toma todo muy bien. A veces se despierta en medio de la noche con unas migrañas tan fuertes que lo único que Kurt puede hacer es sujetarlo mientras Blaine se contiene las lágrimas. A veces también lo cubre un sudor frío y la puerta del baño se cierra un poco fuerte. Kurt lo espera fuera con agua y unas frazadas tratando de no escuchar sus arcadas. Efectos secundarios, ellos dijeron, pero Blaine nunca se queja al respecto, solo se estremece por las mañanas cuando ve las pastillas.

Las cosas van bien por una semana o dos. Kurt puede mirar a Blaine y no ver la turbia desconexión que se había deslizado por sus ojos tantas veces antes. Blaine es olvidadizo, pero nada comparado a lo que solía ser. Kurt empieza a relajarse un poco, empieza a acostumbrarse a la normalidad (o lo que pueden hacer de ella).

Un día Blaine se queda mirando su foto de bodas, con el ceño fruncido. Kurt apoya una mano en su hombro. "¿En qué piensas?"

"Yo nunca…" Blaine estira su mano para poder alcanzar la foto, luego se detiene, sacudiéndola. "Cuando fue esto… ¿Nos hemos casado?"

Y es entonces cuando Kurt no puede respirar otra vez, así como la primera vez que vio la confusión en esos ojos. No puede respirar y se ahoga en sus propias palabras, "Hace cuatro años."

Blaine se vuelve para mirarlo. "Estas bromeando."

Puede notar que Blaine esta de verdad confundido, él nota que Blaine está realmente preguntándole "¿Estas bromeando?", porque realmente quiere saber, después de unos segundos se ve a sí mismo tomando el teléfono tratando de respirar correctamente y a sus dedos marcar esos números que tantas veces han recorrido.

Esta vez le dicen que Blaine está enfermo y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Ellos le realizan pruebas, le hacen análisis y evaluaciones. Kurt responde todas sus preguntas, Kurt espera en clínicas por horas. Algo simplemente está mal con su cerebro ellos le dicen, algo no está funcionando bien y ellos no pueden hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegan a casa, ya no hay más pastillas. Solo esta Blaine sosteniendo la mano de Kurt dulcemente, recordándole que debe respirar profundamente. "Va a estar bien", dice. "Solo son pequeñas cosas."

"Nuestra boda no es poca cosa." Responde Kurt.

Antes, solo eran cosas insignificantes, poca memoria le llamaba Kurt. Blaine simplemente estaba borrando su memoria de corto plazo constantemente. Algunos nombres y caras se le escapaban y tenía que disculparse. Pero nunca se había llevado pasado, no realmente. La enfermedad nunca se había llevado sus recuerdos.

Kurt se pasa los siguientes dos días repasando el álbum de bodas con Blaine, contándole cada pequeño detalle de ese día. Blaine examina las fotos mientras habla y las relaciona con todas las historias de Kurt.

"Al menos ahora podremos dormir toda la noche", bromea, Kurt solo trata de sonreír.

La primera vez, cuando Blaine perdía cosas, era capaz de encontrarlas. Era como si su cerebro solo necesitase buscar alrededor y relacionar las cosas. Kurt espera, pero eso nunca sucede con su boda. Esta desapareció para siempre, así como si alguien le hubiese presionado borrar. Kurt se pregunta si así cómo va a ser con todo ahora.

La idea de que algo estaba avanzando dentro de la mente de Blaine borrando sus recuerdos lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

Finn y Rachel vinieron de visita en cuanto Kurt los llamo y les dijo sobre Blaine.

"Perdón por no haber venido antes", explico Rachel mientras colgaba su abrigo en una silla. "Estoy muy ocupada y nunca pensamos que…bueno."

Finn le da un abrazo, y cuando Blaine entra en la habitación extiende sus brazos a él también. Blaine acepta el abrazo con gratitud, luego se vuelve hacia Rachel.

"Soy Blaine," dice, ofreciendo su mano. "Es un placer conocerte."

Finn se congela y Kurt dice, "Blaine, Blaine, ella es Rachel. La esposa de Finn."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecen un poco.

Rachel se mueve para estar más cerca a Finn. Kurt intenta otra vez. "Ella es Rachel. Ella es de mi escuela, del grupo Glee. Fuimos a su boda, ¿recuerdas? Yo fui uno de los padrinos. La conociste hace mucho tiempo, en la secundaria."

Ellos esperan.

Blaine se ve derrotado. "Lo siento. Yo no…no puedo recordarla."

"Está bien", lo detiene Kurt, quien se apresura a poner una mano alrededor de su cintura. "¿Quieres sentarte? Déjame traerte algo de tomar."

Rachel se vuelve a poner su chaqueta, abrochándose todos los botones hasta el cuello. Finn pone sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras Kurt se lleva a Blaine fuera de la habitación, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Cuando Kurt aparece de nuevo, Finn le dice, "¿Quieres que nos vallamos?"

Kurt se hunde en el sofá y cubre su rostro con sus manos por un momento, respira profundamente."No", dice a través de sus dedos. "No, por favor no se vallan. Necesito a alguien más aquí." Él no quería sonar muy desesperado, pero Rachel solo responde, "Iré a sacar el colchón inflable del ático", Finn extiende su brazo alrededor de Kurt.

"Lo siento," dice, y Kurt se pregunta si Finn tiene al menos una idea de cómo sería si Rachel empezase a actuar de esa manera, pero ahora no es momento de molestarse, así que solo llora.

Blaine lo despierta en la mañana, con una taza en las manos. " Te traje café."

Kurt tiene miedo de tan solo probarlo, tiene miedo de que Blaine haya olvidado incluso como le gusta el café, pero Blaine se sienta a su lado y dice, "Lo juro, es exactamente como te gusta. No te estoy olvidando."

Kurt toma un sorbo, se relaja. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estúpido", responde Blaine. "Me siento estúpido."

Más tarde, Finn le cuenta a Kurt que hablo con Blaine como por una hora en el desayuno contándole sobre su pasado juntos, pero Blaine no podía recordar nada sobre Rachel. Él recordaba momentos muy concretos con Finn de los días en el grupo Glee y después de eso, pero el puesto de Rachel estaba totalmente en blanco.

Kurt llama a los doctores y les preguntas si es que no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. Ellos le ordenan poner a Blaine en una dieta totalmente orgánica, esperar, le dicen por enésima vez que los resultados de resonancia magnética no les dejaban nada por hacer. Blaine simplemente se va a deteriorar a su propio ritmo.

Finn y Rachel le ayudan a limpiar la casa, a comprar los alimentos; simples tareas domesticas para las que Kurt está demasiado paralizado. Él se va de su trabajo e intenta hacer lo que puede desde casa, pero el pensar en Blaine le hace muy difícil concentrarse. Se pregunta qué será lo que pasara después.

"No me estoy olvidando de ti," le promete Blaine cada noche y cada mañana. "Nunca me dejare a mí mismo olvidarte." Así que se pasa los días sentado con Kurt, mirando sus fotos, repitiendo nombres y recordando fechas hasta que se da a sí mismo un dolor de cabeza. Kurt aprende a cocinar con todos esos vegetales extraños que Rachel compra en Whole Foods y da lo mejor de sí para hacer que unos granos enteros se ven tan bien como una pasta procesada.

Cuando Finn y Rachel se tienen que ir, Kurt se aferra a ellos hasta el último momento. Blaine puede ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando les cierra la puerta, "Lo siento, lo siento mucho," y Kurt llora porque no es la culpa de Blaine y aun así, de alguna manera, lo es.

Blaine empeora. No es como si Kurt hubiese esperado algo diferente, pero aun así es algo imposible el acostumbrarse a la falta completa de la memoria de corto plazo de Blaine. Kurt pasa horas y horas buscando claves, recordando eventos y diciendo pacientemente, "Blaine, hablamos de esto ayer. ¿Quieres que lo escriba para ti?"

Es entonces cuando los doctores le dicen que no puede dejar a Blaine solo en casa. Kurt convierte la mitad de la sala en una oficina y empieza a hacer su trabajo a tiempo completo desde ahí. Observa a Blaine dejar un vaso de agua, ir a la cocina y salir con otro, dejar ese también, una y otra vez. "Kurt, ya no hay vasos limpios, ¿Los sacaste de la lavadora?"

"Te encontrare algunos" responde, tomando cuatro tazas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él encuentra a Blaine mirando el video de su boda más tarde esa noche, las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro .Cuando Kurt le da unos pañuelos Blaine solo se desploma en su hombro, "Quiero recordar esto. Quiero recordar esto más que nada"

"Está bien," le dice Kurt por millonésima vez. "Shh, está bien."

"Te amo," dice Blaine. "Te amo, te amo, te amo- en caso de que un día me levante y no pueda decírtelo nunca más- Te amo"

Carol y Burt vienen, y gracias a dios que Blaine los recuerda. No pueden quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero Carol les hace la cena y se encarga de limpiar todo otra vez. Mientras, Burt se sienta en el sofá con Kurt mientras él intenta hablar sin ahogarse en sus propias palabras.

"Blaine está tomando una siesta," explica. "Está trabajando muy duro para recordar todas las cosas, se cansa rápidamente"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha estado haciendo?" pregunta Burt y Kurt realmente nunca ha pensado en eso antes. ¿Alguien sabía cuánto tiempo lo ha estado haciendo? Abre su boca, pero ninguna palabra logra sale de ella.

Oh dios, él piensa, no le puedo poner una línea de tiempo a Blaine.

Kurt abraza a Blaine cuando están por quedarse dormidos, pensando que tal vez pueda mantenerlo todo unido en sus sueños. Tal vez es posible que él pueda impedir que las memorias de Blaine escapen, a donde sea que estas huyeran. Blaine le besa la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?"

"Si", Kurt esta callado. "En las escaleras, luego cantaste"

"¿Que canción cante?" pregunta Blaine. Kurt respira fuertemente y se agarra de él con más fuerza. Blaine ríe de manera corta y suave. "Estoy bromeando. Teenage Dream. Como si lo pudiera olvidar."

"Oh dios no," Kurt cierra sus ojos, abraza a Blaine con más fuerza aún. "Oh dios no. No me hagas eso."

"Kurt, está bien."

Y por alguna razón, le calmaba oír a Blaine decir eso.

Kurt lo lleva a todos sus chequeos, a todos sus reportes hasta que finalmente un día Blaine le dice que ya no quiere ir. "Estas enfermo" dice Kurt en contra de eso, pero Blaine responde, "No estoy enfermo. La gente enferma se mejora. Estoy simplemente roto."

A Kurt le duele oírle decir eso ya que sabe muy bien que tiene razón, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que ninguna persona de solo veintisiete años debería ser capaz de decir eso. Así que toma su cara y besa cada parte de él. "No estás roto. Tú no estás roto."

"No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer."

"Tú no estás roto" responde con seguridad.

Kurt está trabajando un día cuando Blaine se le acerca y le dice que ya recuerda a Rachel. Él habla por unos buenos cuarenta minutos sobre una vez en la que él y Rachel se fueron a jugar golf con Finn, su entusiasmo es tan contagioso que Kurt no tiene el corazón para decirle que Finn no juega golf. Él jamás lo ha hecho.

Kurt se comunica con el doctor vía internet desde que Blaine se negó a ir a la oficina. Le escribe todas las cosas que Blaine está olvidando, registra todos sus síntomas con la intensidad de alguien que un cree. Él recibe nombres y números de enfermeras de tiempo completo, direcciones de hogares para persones con discapacidad mental. "Blaine no está discapacitado" le dice a su padre llorando en el teléfono. "Blaine simplemente no está trabajando bien. Él simplemente esta…" y en sus labios se curva la palabra _roto_, se odia mucho por pensar eso.

Ellos le dicen que su condición se está deteriorando rápidamente y que no saben cuanta parte de la memoria de Blaine se va a perder o cuando lo va a hacer. Ellos le dicen que empiece a hacer planes para el futuro, ¿Pero cómo va a poder hacerlo si ni siquiera sabe que esperar?

Blaine le canta esa noche, le acaricia el pelo tratando de no notar el gris.

Él despierta la mañana siguiente y Blaine simplemente había desaparecido. Busca en toda la casa, grita su nombre por la puerta, llama a todas las personas en las que puede pensar y revisa si es que su coche siga aparcado. Él puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta mientras le explica a la policía, con el celular junto a su hombro, que su esposo está perdido, que él está enfermo y que tal vez no sepa donde se encuentra y que si, maldita sea, búsquenlo.

Conduce a todos los lugares a los que se puede llegar caminando, buscando algún posible lugar en el que Blaine podría estar. Piensa, oh dios, ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Cuál fue la última cosa que le dijo a Blaine, le dijo _te amo?_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijo _te amo?_

Ellos encuentran a Blaine en una cafetería, con dos cafés tibios en sus manos. Kurt se niega a soltarlo mientras él explica, "Olvide donde vivimos. Me fui a comprar café para sorprenderte y olvide donde vivimos. Lo siento."

El castaño solo susurra en su cabello, "Teamoteamoteamoteamoteamo-"

"Shh," dice Blaine, "Shh."

Kurt le hace prometer que no saldrá nunca más, Blaine recibe un brazalete con toda su información, solo para estar seguros. Blaine le dice a Kurt que ahora se siente como una persona verdaderamente enferma. "Estoy oficialmente loco" bromea, Kurt se las arregla con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, su memoria se vuelve muy agitada. Dejan de ser solamente eventos o personas lo que no puede recordar, empieza a ser todo a su alrededor. Como si su mente hubiese sido puesta en una licuadora y ahora todo sabe igual. Parpadea varias veces para reconocer, vincula algunas cosas y otras las pierde para siempre.

Cuando Kurt trabaja, Blaine mira Will y Grace. "No puedo recordar ninguno de los episodios, puedo verlos veinte veces y aun así seguirán siendo divertidos."

"Solo tú podrías encontrar algo bueno en todo esto," reflexiona Kurt.

Una noche Blaine entra en su cuarto y lleno de lágrimas confiesa que ya no puede recordar cómo se volvieron novios. Kurt lo abraza fuertemente, y de nuevo, "Esta bien," pero él no puede evitar darse cuenta de que su cuerda se está rompiendo lentamente.

Cuando Blaine empieza a olvidar que está olvidando todo se vuelve más difícil. Kurt le explica su condición cientos de veces al día, finalmente se pone en piloto automático para el discurso. Los ojos de Blaine lucen preocupados y dice," ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?" Kurt solo quiere decirle que es perfecto, él no soporta ver la confusión en sus ojos cuando intenta procesar lo que está diciendo, pero aun así lo hace.

"Te amo demasiado," dice Blaine durante la cena. "Quiero casarme contigo algún día."

Kurt llora en su servilleta y Blaine pregunta si dijo algo malo, pero Kurt no puede hablar para poder decirle sobre el anillo en su dedo. Blaine se ve desorientado, muy molesto consigo mismo. El corazón de Kurt se rompe porque Blaine no puede saber el porqué. Su propia mente no le dejara saber.

Algunas veces él toma la mano de Blaine, por una sencilla razón que él siente en su interior, y le pregunta a Blaine quien es él, y todas las veces Blaine sonríe y responde, "Tonto. Eres Kurt y estoy enamorado de ti." Kurt piensa que mientras él tuviera eso él podría seguir haciendo esto.

Es la mañana en la cual se despierta solo cuando se da cuenta que no puede. Cuando entra a la sala y ve a Blaine sentado en el sofá, deja escapar un suspiro. "¿Blaine?"

Cuando se levanta y ve a Kurt se paraliza. "…Disculpa. ¿Quién eres?"

Kurt se apoya en la pared, incrustando sus uñas en la madera. "Blaine. Blaine, soy yo, Kurt"

Se ve algo en los ojos de Blaine, Kurt ruega que sea reconocimiento. "Soy tu marido. Nos conocimos en la secundaria. Hemos estado juntos por once años. ¿Recuerdas?"

Y la boca de Blaine se abre un poco, solo un poco. "Kurt."

"Si," susurra Kurt, y solo ahora se da cuenta de lo fuerte que se ha estado sujetando de la pared, siente un astilla debajo de su uña. Esta dejando marcas.

Blaine se frota la cara con sus manos. "Eres Kurt y estoy enamorado de ti."

Kurt espera.

Blaine inclina un poco su cabeza. "Tonto"

Kurt se derrumba en el suelo llorando, Blaine corre para atraparlo y todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es ahogarse en sus propias lagrimas, "Me estas olvidando. Me estas olvidando. Me estas olvidando." "No no no no no." Dice Blaine, pero lo está haciendo, está olvidando. Y Kurt sabe muy bien que es ahí donde su corazón se empieza a romper.

Blaine sabe muy poco de ellos ahora. Constantemente está preguntando, mirando fotografías de sus álbumes y cuestionando todo con mucha curiosidad. Todo lo que sabe con seguridad es Kurt, la persona. Pero para este momento él ya ha perdido su historia con él.

Es raro que Blaine reconozca a las personas. Ellos no tienen mucho visitantes, pero cuando los tienen Kurt se asegura que se presenten bien a Blaine mientras se toman de la mano. Él reconoce a Burt, a veces a Finn, y raras veces Mercedes. Cada vez que dice su nombre, Kurt se muerde el labio. Y cada vez que lo mira a con confusión en sus ojos puede sentirse a si mismo desapareciendo. Pieza por pieza, Kurt está desapareciendo.

Él llora, y cuando no llora, trabaja, y cuando no trabaja esta con Blaine. A Blaine le gusta verlo hacer cosas, le gusta tratar de ayudar. Cuando Kurt le cuenta historias las escucha como si fueran totalmente nuevas y no una parte de su pasado. Toma la mano de Kurt y le dice, "No te preocupes, te tengo." Y la parte divertida de eso es que tal vez de cierto modo lo hace.

Blaine siempre besa a Kurt como si fuera la primera vez. Y eso le lastima y sostiene al mismo tiempo.

Kurt se despierta en medio de la noche sosteniendo a Blaine y buscando aire, Blaine le pregunta que le pasa una y otra vez hasta que Kurt responde, "Blaine, voy a encontrarlos. Tus recuerdos. Voy a encontrar todos tus recuerdos y voy a devolvértelos para poder reparar todo lo que está roto, porque te amo y- y, Blaine, Blaine, te amo. Por favor no me olvides. Estoy asustado, estoy asustado."

Él besa a Blaine un poco fuerte, él hunde sus dedos en sus cabellos con un poco de brusquedad. Blaine está confundido pero le devuelve el beso, Kurt se pregunta cuando despertara sin poder besar a Blaine y siente un escalofrío ir hasta sus tobillos. Retrocede un poco, temblando y titiritando y tratando de besar a Blaine en todas las partes que le sean posibles.

"¿Kurt?"

"No." Dice Kurt, con su voz a punto de romperse. "Solo déjame. Por Favor. Solo quiero tocarte"

Los ojos de Blaine están desbordando de disculpas y lagrimas, pero él asiente y Kurt lo atrae a hacia si fuertemente. Pasa sus dedos por su piel y lo besa buscando sus recuerdos.

Finn llega un día con comida de Rachel. Blaine guarda todo en el refrigerador mientras Finn habla Kurt, quien esta delgado y cansado.

"¿Cómo esta él?

"Mal, horrible. Rara vez reconoce a la gente, el retiene de poco a nada. Ni siquiera recuerda que está enfermo—no, no está enfermo. Esta roto. Ni si quiera sabe que no es normal."

"¿Como estas tú?"

"¿Se necesita preguntar?"

Finn lo examina por un momento y dice, "¿Siquiera comes algo? ¿Cuánto peso has perdido hasta ahora?"

"Muchas preguntas."

"¿En serio?" Finn se muerde el labio. "Kurt no te rindas. No ahora. Blaine te necesita a ti y tú nos necesitas a nosotros, lo sabes. No hagas esto ahora."

Él se desploma en la pared. "Lo siento. Estoy tratando de hacerlo pero, dios. No sé que más hacer."

"¿Crees que alguna vez estarás bien?" pregunta Finn. "¿Como si alguna vez serás capaz de superar esto?

"Finn, no seas idiota" grita Kurt, "¿Superarlo? ¿Superarlo? Como si él pudiera ser capaz de— ¿Por qué siquiera pensaste en que yo podría—? "

Finn lo detiene diciendo, "Iré a ayudar a Blaine en la cocina ¿está bien? Creo que necesitas estar solo."

Kurt cae al suelo y se hace un ovillo, cubriendo su cara con sus rodillas porque verdaderamente está solo. Ha estado solo por un tiempo y la única cosa que necesita es no estar solo, él necesita estar con Blaine. ¿Pero donde esta Blaine de todas formas?

Puede escuchar a Finn presentándose pacientemente a Blaine. Kurt sabe que se le está acabando el tiempo.

Una semana más tarde, lo hace.

Lo ha visto pasar millones de veces en su cabeza. Pero en la realidad él se esta sirviendo un poco de jugo de naranja cuando Blaine entra a la cocina, Kurt dice "Hola" y Blaine lo mira diciendo "Hola" y Kurt se inclina para besarlo pero Blaine simplemente se aleja. Kurt sabe lo que pasa, "Oh, Blaine—"Kurt deja caer el jugo de naranja y Blaine se lo queda mirando fijamente.

Hay muchas personas en su casa. Carol está con él en el sofá mientras se le olvida exactamente como respirar, ella se sienta a su lado, "Kurt, respira profundo." Blaine está en la otra habitación con su doctor y su psiquiatra. Kurt sabe que están haciendo una 'evaluación', se pregunta que es lo van a hacer—"Kurt, respira profundo" — así que él toma la mano de su padre y le pregunta si es que alguien ya limpio en jugo de naranja.

"Finn lo hizo," le dice Rachel. "Hace horas."

Cuando Blaine sale, Kurt empieza a llorar de nuevo. Él se odia a sí mismo por lo mucho que llora.

Carol hace espacio y Blaine se sienta al lado de Kurt. "¿Estamos casados?"

"Si," inhala, exhala. "Soy Kurt."

"Kurt." Blaine repite su nombre. Kurt busca su mano, Blaine se estremece y la aleja, disculpándose. Sacude su cabeza. "No. Yo lo siento. Está bien."

Cuidadosamente posa su mano sobre la de Kurt y la aprieta. Kurt solo piensa, tú no sabes quién soy.

"¿Blaine?" dice suavemente, cuando Blaine levanta su mirada hacia él, "Soy Kurt y estoy enamorado de ti."

Blaine sonríe.

Ellos le recomiendan a Blaine visitar al psiquiatra tres veces a la semana, le dan consejos a Kurt hasta que su cabeza le da vueltas, todo lo que él puede hacer es asentir. Ellos le dicen que es como la demencia y que pronto, Blaine se perderá completamente .Pero que ellos cruzaran ese puente cuando lleguen a este, entonces lo dejan con papeles por leer y formas por llenar.

Esta agradecido de su familia, porque por un tiempo él no podrá hacer todo. Se toma un descanso medico del trabajo, come lo que preparan Carol y Rachel y duerme en una habitación limpiada por su padre y Finn. Solo. Él duerme solo. Blaine duerme en el estudio.

Sabe que el no dormir con un hombre al cual no conoce le hace las cosas más fáciles a Blaine, pero al mismo tiempo retiene las lagrimas y piensa en su boda.

Todos se van muy tarde una noche, volviendo a sus respectivas vidas. Kurt se les queda viendo hasta que no puede notar las luces de los coches. En la mañana prepara el desayuno de Blaine, teniendo un poco de esperanza.

"Hola Blaine," dice, "te hice el desayuno. Soy Kurt y estoy enamorado de ti ¿Recuerdas?"

Blaine sonríe, como cada vez que le escucha a Kurt decir eso. Alcanza el plato que tiene Kurt en las manos. "Gracias."

Mira a Blaine mientras come, mordiéndose el labio, Blaine le dice, "¿Estamos casados?"

El responde lo mismo que siempre. "Si. Casi cinco años ahora."

Blaine vuelve su mirada a su comida, luego la devuelve a Kurt. "Lo siento. Quiero recordarte. Quiero conocerte. "Kurt siente el 'está bien' en la punta de su lengua, pero se detiene. "Yo también. Eso es todo lo que quiero, de verdad."

Blaine toma la mano de Kurt y al ritmo del segundero del reloj puede sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos y derramándose por sus mejillas, "Lo siento." Kurt se muerde el labio y responde. "No, no es tu culpa."

"¿Estoy roto no?" le dice Blaine. Kurt le responde casi automáticamente, "Tu eres perfecto."

Blaine lo mira a los ojos. "Te amo. Quiero decir…, se que debí amarte antes de todo esto, y tú me amas, así que… te amo."

Esa noche Kurt va a alcoba de Blaine y le pregunta si es que puede dormir en su cama esa noche, con él. Blaine dice que está bien. Esa es la primera noche en la que Kurt consigue dormir toda la noche. Aunque para ese entonces Blaine ya lo debe haber olvidado, Kurt no se permite ir a su propia alcoba, de alguna manera puede respirar más fácilmente con la idea de Blaine durmiendo al otro lado de la almohada.

Se vuelve más y más difícil para Blaine recordar algo de sí mismo. Kurt siente que esta pasado cada día llenándolo de recuerdos solo para encontrarlo vacio el siguiente. Es frustrante, él está molesto. Esta lastimado porque lo único que él quiere hacer es amar a Blaine, pero él siempre responde el mismo "Lo siento," acobardándose y luego el "No sé quién eres."

Se vuelve más y más difícil el presentarse cada mañana, y cuando él llora, Blaine no tiene la más minina idea del porqué. Él para de disculparse, cuando finalmente, olvida porqué Kurt esta triste en primer lugar.

Kurt le muestra su álbum de bodas y observa a Blaine mirar las fotografías en silencio. Ya ni siquiera le ofrece mostrarle la cinta, eso sería demasiado.

La mayoría del tiempo ellos pasa los días haciendo cualquier cosa que Blaine quiera hacer. Kurt le cuenta historias, espera cada mañana cuando saluda a Blaine con, "Soy Kurt y estoy enamorado de ti," solo para poder verlo sonreír. Se pregunta cómo será para él, abandonado en su propia realidad, así que trata de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Él rompe el lagrimas un día diciendo, "Te amo, y eso me mata por dentro porque no me puedes corresponder mas, y sé que te jure 'en enfermedad y salud', pero ambos sabemos que esto no es ni enfermedad ni salud. Yo solo te quiero devuelta, Blaine." Recuerda tomar aire, pero se excede un poco. "Eres algo más que tus recuerdos y tu pasado, las cosas que intentan vencernos y que intentan alejarte de mí. Porque tú, el tú del que me enamore perdidamente, ese que dice cosas cursis y me dice que todo está bien, ese tu sigue dentro de ti. Tú sigues ahí, yo creo en ti."

Puede ver los labios de Blaine temblar mientras toma sus manos diciendo, "Desearía saber todo de ti, todo sobre nosotros. Porque dios sabe, si lo hiciera, te amaría con todo lo que tengo."

La voz de Kurt se rompe. "Nunca dejare de creer en ti."

Y Blaine, "Shh, shh."

Después de eso, Blaine se vuelve imposible de alcanzar. El está rodeado con una niebla impenetrable, como si su mente hubiese envejecido sin su cuerpo. Kurt vuelve al trabajo, así que contratan a una enfermera para que cuide a Blaine todos los días, para hacer las cosas que Kurt ya no puede. Aún despierta a Blaine todas las mañanas con el mismo saludo, regresa a casa, se sienta con él y le hace la cena. Aun hablan entre sí, pero Blaine esta ido y lleno de sonrisas vacías.

Cuando Kurt está en el teléfono con Burt le cuenta, "He estado pensando en todas las cosas que Blaine y yo nunca podremos hacer. Nunca podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario. Nunca tendremos niños. Nunca nos despertaremos uno al otro porque no sabe quién soy. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que haga con un esposo que no sabe quién soy y no me puede amar?

"Si fueras tú, sabes muy bien que Blaine estaría cada día a tu lado." Le responde Burt.

Y él tiene toda la razón, esa es la cosa. Él tiene toda la razón.

La secretaria en la oficina de Kurt le pregunta que tal van las cosas en cuanto entra. "¿Cómo están las cosas con tu familia? Te fuiste por mucho tiempo," le dice.

Es doloroso decirlo, toma aliento antes de poder hacerlo. "Mi esposo, él…" no está enfermo "Él tiene algo en el cerebro, está destruyendo sus recuerdos. No recuerda mucho de nada. Ni siquiera me recuerda a mí."

Ella cubre su boca. "Oh, lo siento tanto."

"Gracias," le dice Kurt. "Esta…Eso esta rompiéndome el corazón."

Blaine esta en el jardín cuando Kurt llega a casa, mirando los arboles. Cuando nota llegar a Kurt, sonríe. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy mejor ahora," responde Kurt, notando que Blaine estaba descalzo en el pasto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Sabías que estuve enamorado una vez?" dice Blaine cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo aún mas.

"¿En serio? Cuéntame."

"Él era mi mejor amigo, hacíamos todo juntos, pero yo era muy ajeno a todo. Pero un día lo mire y me di cuenta que él era la única persona con la que siempre quise estar, ¿Sabes? Él lo era. Así que lo busque y se lo dije, le dije como me sentía y le bese."

Blaine abrió sus ojos, brillantes como los de un niño.

"¿Que paso después?" Kurt avanza sobre la hierba hasta que se encuentra a su lado, sacándose los zapatos.

Blaine parpadea un par de veces. "No lo recuerdo."

Ellos están uno al lado del otro, mirando los arboles. Blaine frunce el ceño, luchando contra algo. Luchando contra sí mismo.

"Quiero creerlo", dice, "Quiero creer que me correspondió el beso, y que luego estuvimos juntos por siempre, tal y cual siempre soñé. Que nos casamos, que compramos una gran casa y que fuimos felices."

Kurt toma su mano, apretando sus dedos con delicadeza.

"Entonces créelo."

Blaine aprieta su mano en respuesta, no con mucha delicadeza.

"Está bien."

Antes de que Kurt pueda decir algo, Blaine apoya su cabeza en su hombro, Kurt aprieta su mano mas fuerte aún diciendo, "¿Sabías que te amo? No solo ahora, pero siempre, por siempre. Aunque te despiertas cada mañana sin saber nada de mí. Te amo, y pienso en ti cuando no estás y pienso en ti cuando estás aquí, yo nunca te dejare solo."

Blaine permanece en el hombro de Kurt. Kurt quiere creer que Blaine le entiende así que toma su propio consejo y simplemente lo cree.

Se convierte una segunda naturaleza explicarle todo cada día. Blaine se despierta cada mañana sin recordar nada pero él aun sigue viendo al chico de quien siempre ha estado enamorado y está bien porque yo lo amo .Me presento ante él de la misma manera cada mañana, con todo mi corazón y vivo cada día como si fuera una nueva aventura. Cuando él sonríe, yo se que siempre esperare a la mañana próxima para mantener el mismo tipo de misterio, todo por Blaine, siempre lo hare.

¿Has visto a mi esposo? Él tiene una linda historia que le gusta contarme, una muy hermosa, y quiero saber cómo termina. Pregúntale como termina; no lo sabe. La única manera de la que podre descubrir cómo termina es si me quedo aquí con él, si lo dejo sostener mi corazón, si escucho sus nuevos comienzos. Nos conocemos cada día una y otra vez. ¿Dejarlo? No, no lo quiero dejar. Sí, mi corazón se está rompiendo, pero él lo está uniendo nuevamente. ¿De qué otra manera se supone que termine la historia?

* * *

**Bueno pues, la parte en que se me complico mas fue en los dos últimos párrafos.. me hice un enredo horrible DX**

**bueno, que les pareció el fic? (no mi horrible traduccion e.e)**

**Realmente**** es muy bonito y triste. Díganme si es que al menos se les aguaron los ojitos, porque le mostré esto a una amiga klainer y me dijo que si era muy triste, que le gusto... pero no lloro, entonces me siento muy emotiva y llorona.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos antes de lo que piensan *stalker mode***


End file.
